calljdku912fandomcom-20200214-history
R. Razavi (Read Write Web)
'Read Write Web ' ReadWriteWeb is a popular weblog that provides Web Technology news, reviews and analysis. It is the lead blog in the ReadWriteWeb Network, a growing network of blogs about web technology. Tools like blogs, wikis, and podcasts help students find authentic audiences for their work. The Internet is no longer simply a place where digital learners consume information. It is now also a forum through which users can publish and broadcast their own writing. Weblogs, wikis, podcasts, and similar tools introduced over the last few years have ushered in the “Read/Write Web,” a phenomenon that is changing the face of journalism, politics, business, and other areas of society. Classrooms are beginning to feel these effects as well, as thousands of teachers and students use the Web to publish their work, collaborate on projects, and engage in online conversations. One key tool is Weblogs, or blogs, which enable anyone to create a personal or group Web site without needing to learn hypertext markup language. All it takes to share content with a worldwide audience is to log in, enter text into a box on the screen, and click on publish. Like traditional Web sites, blogs can incorporate graphics and multimedia. But unlike traditional sites, blogs allow online conversations among users; most blogs allow any visitor to post public comments about the site's contents. Tens of millions of bloggers around the world, many of them high school students, regularly add their ideas and perspectives to the massive body of information that is the Web. Although many youth treat blogs as simple online diaries, some students and teachers use them as vehicles to draw out critical thinking, reading, and writing skills. Teachers are using blogs to build classroom resource portals and to foster online learning communities. Students create online, reflective, interactive portfolios of their work to share with worldwide audiences. Computers especially the Internet marked a turning point in policy,business,and education. It is argued that those using this technology are more successful than the others. The Read /Write Web is one of those tools .At first it was used by government officials to share text and data.Berners-Lee saw the potential to construct a vast web of linked information,built by people from around the globe ,creating the ability to share not just data but personal talent and experiences in new and powerful ways .In1993 Berners-Lee's dream came true.The Twentieth century ended with Internet .It is regarded as an essential communication and research network connecting people around the globe. The read/write web s are considered as exta ordinary change playing important role in students' life so teachers have to come up with this technology .one of the benfits of these network toos is that the Read/Write Web has created millions of a mateur reporters who publish facts and photos and links as they found them .It is also possible for readers to comment on any story ,adding question, asking further question or even connecting what was written . source by Dan Lyons,Antony HA,read write web.com Blogs,wikis,podcasts,and other powerful web tools for classrooms by will Richardson